In the field of optical networking, telecommunications, optical applications and photonics it is highly desirable to continually enhance device performance and reduce fabrication, packaging and assembly costs. Accordingly, multi-functional photonic components or photonic components exhibiting enhanced functionality are highly desirable. For example, it is desirable to provide a unitary photonic component, which may be incorporated into a Photonic Integrated Circuit (PIC), for example, which exhibits enhanced functionality, such as a type III-V semiconductor compound laser, compound modulator and LiNbO3 modulator including a polarizer.
Such components, and PICS incorporating them, would represent a significant improvement in the state of the pertinent art.